theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sid Chang Funeral
Gallery Mario arriving at the funeral chapel.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Dark blue casket picture.png Bright Sunshine.png Transcript * Robin rides her flash trike and stops right by the church building and go right inside where Sid's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Robin opens the church door. * Becca's standing right by Sid's open dark blue casket with Robin holding a tissue box and Becca grabs a tissue and Robin puts it right back on the table stand. * Becca: A Bit * Becca runs off sobbing wildly. * Ronnie Anne walks right over depressingly and stops right by Sid's open dark blue casket. * Ronnie Anne rubs Sid's deceased right hand. * Ronnie Anne: And Whimpering A Bit * Ronnie Anne: "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to Rocko, Heffer, Filbert and the Ninja Turtles carrying Sid's now closed dark blue casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Sid's grave. * Lana and Lola are digging up Ronnie Anne's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. Sid Chang on it. * Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Zach, Bobby, Lori, Leni, Lisa, Lily, Lana, Lola, Lynn, Lucy, Luan, Rita, Lynn Loud Sr., Becca, Stanley and Adelaide are looking depressed now that Sid's gone for good. *The Ninja Turtles put Sid's closed dark blue casket right in the grave pit. * Adelaide: Nervously In Depression * Charles and Lalo: In Depression * Clyde: And Whimpering A Bit "N-N-N-No." * Clyde: (running right over to the closed dark blue casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * Lori and Leni: Wildly * Stanley: A Bit * The light pink casket's about to be buried right into the grave pit. * Adelaide: Wildly * Charles and Lalo: In Depression * Daggett and Norbert are just standing there in depression. * Agnes Johnson: A Bit * Ronnie Anne's sobbing heavily on Lincoln's right shoulder. * Lana and Lola put the shovels down. * Lana and Lola are tearing up slightly * Lynn and Luna take turns using the shovel. * Lynn's looking down in depression that her sports playing partner's gone for good. * SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) are sobbing wildly while Squidward, Sandy, Gary and Mr. Krabs are looking right at them. * Carl and Sheen are also sobbing wildly while Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Nick are looking right at them. * Lynn: A Bit * Timmy, Cosmo and Poof are right with Wanda and they're also sobbing their eyes out. * Ickis, Krumm and Olbena are sobbing heavily that Ronnie Anne has passed away in her death bed episode. * Cat and Dog are sobbing heavily. * Robin's depressed now that her good friend and partner's gone for good. * The Ninja Turtles are burying Sid's closed dark blue casket. * Clyde's still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Sid's soon to be grave. * Cut to Man Ray in the Nicktoon villains' lair...... * Man Ray: "Goodbye forever, Sid Chang." * Man Ray: Chuckle * Man Ray: A Bit * The very next morning, Robin walks right over and puts a bouquet of tulips right on Sid's grave. * Robin: "Sid, I'm not gonna forget about you." Voice Cast Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:The Loud House Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Rocko's Modern LIfe Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas